


Illustrations to "Enemies Foreign and Domestic"

by johanirae



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fanart, Illustrations, M/M, Secret Service - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustrations to romanticalgirl's 2014 Steve/Bucky Big Bang Entry "Enemies Foreign and Domestic"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Enemies Foreign and Domestic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645129) by [romanticalgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl). 



Steve doesn’t know who shouts, only knows that everything goes silent in the aftermath of it ringing loud in his ear. He launches himself at Bucky and they both slam into the hardwood, Steve doing his best to turn them to cushion the fall. He hears the shot ricochet off something metal and rolls them over so he’s on top of Bucky in case it comes back their way.

“So far.” Bucky hasn’t changed positions, but something in his eyes is different. “I knew you.”

Breath catches in Steve’s chest. “Yes.”

“You’re really different than you were when I was in kindergarten.”

Steve groans and grabs Bucky’s hips, pulling him in closer. They stumble to the bed and Steve’s back hits the mattress, Bucky’s weight pushing his breath out of him. He loses track of what’s happening, of whose hands are whose. There’s nothing slow or tender about it. He can feel Bucky’s nails scratching at his skin as Bucky pulls Steve’s shirt off. He can feel Bucky’s dick against his as he arches toward Steve as Steve rakes his fingers over Bucky’s ass. 


	2. Character Designs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> character designs for Steve and Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> I love Steve/Bucky modern AUs, and am so delighted to read this draft when romanticalgirl sent it to me :D It was awesome to illustrate for it darling! :D


End file.
